Yakusoku
by Milky Kim
Summary: [Oneshot BL] Apa dia mengidap gangguan jiwa? / Dengar-dengar, Luhan Seonsaengnim- dia mantan masokis-/ LuMin / XiuHan / Luhan / Xiumin / Minseok / Sehun / EXO / Tao / Kai / Jongin / Chanyeol / GD / Kwon Jiyong /


**Yakusoku**

.

.

Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

Cast : Lu Han | Xiumin / Kim Minseok | Oh Sehun | Huang Zitao | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin| Kwon Jiyong (GD) | Ahn Sohee (mentioned as death character) | etc

Genre : Crime | Suspense | Friendship | School life | slight!Bromance | slight!Humor

Rate : M (tapi bukan yadong -_- )

Desclaimer : sama seperti author pada umumnya.

Warn! : Gore | Psycho!Lu | Masochist!Lu | Death!Hun | typos everywhere! Banyak kata maupun kalimat tidak sesuai EYD

An : Repost FB

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Sebuah sentuhan dingin yang perlahan memainkan kulit pipi Xiumin, cukup membuat telinga pemuda itu bergerak risih. Mata yang sedari tadi ia tutup perlahan terbuka, sekedar mengintip. Kepalanya masih setia bertumpu pada tas ransel jumbo yang dipangku sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepupunya berjanji akan menjemput pukul lima sore. Namun sampai pukul tujuh si Penjemput tak kunjung datang. Xiumin telah mengirimi pesan bahkan membuat membuat panggilan, sayang tak ada respon sama sekali dari Sehun. Terkutuklah kau Oh Sehun, membiarkan saudara tak sedarahnya terlantar di negeri orang. Dan di sinilah Xiumin berakhir, di sebuah halte bus yang kurang penerangan.

Sendirian.

Tidak. Xiumin tidak sendirian.

Remaja laki-laki kelahiran China itu memang sengaja tidak mengerjapkan mata, karena jujur saja ia terlalu takut. Bahkan untuk menghirup udara memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, ia agak ragu . Xiumin tahu betul orang itu pasti sadar kalau Xiumin sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Tapi orang tersebut tetap tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Setidaknya kaget, atau malu karena kepergok melakukan hal yang tidak patut pada orang yang baru ditemui.

Pria yang duduk di sisi kanan Xiumin itu tetap tak bergeming terus memainkan kulit mulus Xiumin.

_'Apa dia mengidap gangguan jiwa?'_ benak Xiumin.

Halte bus tempat Xiumin menunggu kedatangan Sehun sangatlah sepi. Ia hanya berdua dengan sosok tampan ber-tuxedo yang masih sibuk menelusuri pipi mulusnya itu. Hanya suara gemercik hujan kecil yang tak kunjung reda lah yang mengisi keheningan keduanya.

Merasa nyalinya telah terkumpul, Xiumin memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala. Sosok itu menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian menempatkan tangan kirinya pada pangkuannya.

"A- Anda siapa?" tanya Xiumin gugup sembari memeluk ransel erat. Dia lancar berbahasa Korea, hanya saja itu tidak berlaku untuk saat ini.

Lahir di _China_ bukan berarti ia seorang _Chinese_. Dia keturunan Korea Selatan tulen. Buktinya ia juga memiliki nama Korea sendiri, Kim Minseok, sedangkan Xiumin adalah nama Cinanya. Kedua orang tua Xiumin adalah imigran asal Korea Selatan yang berpindah sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun menetap di sana, lahirlah Xiumin.

Kedua sudut bibir orang yang ada di hadapan Xiumin nampak melengkung ke atas. Kedua matanya yang indah bak tokoh utama pria dalam komik-komik _romance_ itu menatap Xiumin sendu. Bahkan sedikit berair.

Tenggorokan Xiumin mendadak kering dan mengharuskannya untuk menelan ludah kasar. "A- apa... terjadi sesuatu?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah menggeser posisi duduknya semakin mendekat pada Xiumin.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Boleh aku menyentuhmu?" pintanya dengan suara lembut. Tanpa menunggu izin dari sang Pemilik, pria itu lebih dulu menjamah pipi Xiumin sekali lagi

Untuk kesekian kalinya Xiumin menelan ludah. Diperlakukan seperti itu, ia hanya mencondongkan badannya ke menjauh.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, orang yang nampak bersedih itu bukanlah orang biasa. Mungkin seorang pangeran yang kabur melarikan diri dari acara perjodohan bodoh untuk menyatukan dua kerajaan. Pikir Xiumin.

Terdengar konyol, tapi-

"Tolong aku.." ucapnya lagi.

Kini tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Dengan tangan gemetar Xiumin menyingkirkan tangan dingin pria itu agar tak menyentuh pipinya lagi.

Seolah terbius, Xiumin mengangguk gagap tanpa sadar, "ta- tapi... Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

Mendengar tawaran Xiumin, mimik pria itu berubah. Ia tersenyum bak balita yang baru saja mendapat lolipop dari sang Ibunda.

Lupakan senyum tampan itu.

Wajah sendu beberapa menit yang lalu jauh lebih enak dilihat dibandingkan dengan senyumnya yang sekarang. Sedikit menakutkan. Menurut Xiumin.

Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya, menatap datar lantai halte yang dipenuhi bulir-bulir cipratan air hujan. "Gadisku pergi."

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, "maaf?"

Pria itu menoleh pada Xiumin, "aku menunggu di gereja bersama kedua orang tuaku, juga para undangan lainnya. Sudah berjam-jam aku di sana, tapi gadisku tak juga datang. Hingga akhirnya semua orang pergi meninggalkanku sendiri."

Tebakan konyol Xiumin tadi seolah benar, cuma meleset sedikit. Pria itu kembali menatap lantai. Demi apa, sekarang Xiumin mendadak merasa bersalah dan iba. Ia larut masuk ke dalam emosi si Tuan Tuxedo Putih itu.

Berbicara tentang tuxedo, mustahil orang-orang akan memakainya jika tidak ada acara penting. Seperti halnya pernikahan. Mendengar cerita pria itu ditambah setelan yang ia kenakan, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Semua sudah jelas.

Xiumin menempatkan tasnya di sisi kanan lalu mencondongkan badannya ke belakang pada papan iklan yang menjadi dinding halte tersebut. Ia hendak bersandar untuk sekedar merilekskan punggungnya.

**SRET**

"Aw!" ringis Xiumin membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pergelangan tangan Xiumin tergores sebuah paku yang mencuat berasal dari bangku kayu yang ia tempati. Goresan memanjang itu cukup dalam dan perlahan warna merah mulai mendominasi luka itu.

"Berikan padaku!" pria itu menarik tangan Xiumin lalu menghisap cairan merah tersebut.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya selagi menghisap darah Xiumin. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Xiumin, ada orang yang membersihkan lukanya dari noda darah dengan cara dihisap. Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu kuat? Dia bukan vampir, 'kan? Kenapa dia tampak menikmati darah Xiumin? Dia bahkan menjilat-

Tunggu sebentar! Apa menjilat itu termasuk dalam buku penyembuhan? Bukankah itu berlebihan? Terlalu kentara karena Xiumin dapat merasakan lidah licin pria itu yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya.

"M-maaf, itu- aku tidak apa-apa. Ini... hanya luka kecil." Xiumin menarik tangannya risih membuat pria itu mematung. Ia menarik lengan hoodie-nya menyembunyikan luka yang ia dapatkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tidak suka?" pria itu menatap Xiumin dengan mata sedikit berbinar.

"M- maaf? Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda?" ringis Xiumin setelah melihat noda merah di bibir bagian dalam pria itu yang sedikit terbuka.

Pria itu semakin mendekat, sementara Xiumin semakin menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari pria itu.

Sebuah Chevrolet oranye berhenti beberapa meter dari halte bus membelakangi si Pria Tuxedo. Si Pengemudi mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya lewat jendela. "Umin _Hyung_!" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Xiumin. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

"K- kemana saja kau!" balas Xiumin gugup sembari menoleh sekilas pada pria yang ada di sampingnya. Mimik pria itu tampak datar manatap kosong udara. Benar-benar datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia bahkan tak menoleh pada Sehun untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa yang memanggil Xiumin, atau mungkin dia benar-benar tidak tertarik. "S- saya permisi," pamit Xiumin dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Aku tertidur di studio _dance_. Ponselku dalam _mode_ _silent_," jelas Sehun kemudian memasukkan badannya kembali ke dalam mobil.

Setelah Xiumin masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun, ia bersandar lega pada kepala kursi diikuti keringat dinginnya yang terus mengucur di pelipisnya. Napasnya nampak tersengal-tersengal.

"Kenapa kau _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun acuh tak acuh. Ia mulai fokus menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian Xiumin bersuara, "apa di Korea Selatan juga ada legenda vampir seperti di _China_? Tadi aku mengalami kejadian cukup aneh."

"Ohokk-" Sehun yang baru saja menempelkan mulut botol minuman rasa jeruk pada mulutnya sendiri, spontan tersedak bulir jeruk yang bercampur dengan udara. Ia terus terbatuk hingga matanya berair. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya setelah berjalan sekitar satu kilometer dari halte tadi.

Sepertinya sedikit serius.

"Sekaget itukah?" tanya Xiumin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang untuk kedua kalinya mengeluarkan setengah badannya keluar jendela.

"Hoeek..."

Setelah puas memuntahkanya, Sehun meringis masam lalu tertawa renyah membiarkan air ludahnya mengalir jatuh menuruni dagu lancipnya.

"Yaiks! Hun! Kau menjijikkan!" Xiumin menyambar beberapa lembar tisu lalu menyumpalkannya pada mulut yang terbuka lebar, namun dengan cepat Sehun meniupnya.

"Oh ya Tuhan _Hyung_... kau membuatku terharu," ejek Sehun sambil mengusap air mata yang menitik di kedua sudut matanya. "Berhentilah menonton film horor! Lihatlah betapa berlebihannya dirimu! Haha.."

"Tapi Hun, aku tidak berbohong! Lihat ini!" Xiumin menyingkap lengan hoodie-nya menunjukkan bekas luka yang sudah bersih dari darah tepat ke depan wajah Sehun. "Orang yang aku temui tadi benar-benar aneh! Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Apa ini? Oho... Digigit vampir? Kenapa bukan lehermu _Hyung_?" ejek Sehun sekali lagi setelah melihat luka Xiumin.

"Bukan begitu, tadi tanganku tergores paku di halte bus tadi. Dan orang yang memakai tuxedo putih itu menghisap darahku. Tapi cara menghisapnya sedikit tidak wajar... dia-"

"Tsk! Jangan percaya legenda bodoh itu! Vampir cuma ada di buku dongeng untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil! Oh ayolah _Hyung_...kau empat tahun lebih tua dariku tapi kau masih percaya hal seperti itu?" potong Sehun panjang lebar membuat Xiumin bungkam dan hanya memandangi bekas lukanya.

"Terserah apa katamu!" cicitnya kesal.

...

Sudah seminggu Xiumin bekerja sebagai barista di _café_ milik orang tua Sehun. Xiumin berpindah ke Korea Selatan dan tinggal dengan keluarga Sehun karena keinginan Xiumin sendiri. Keluarga Xiumin juga akan berpindah, akan tetapi calon rumah yang akan mereka tempati masih dalam proses renovasi. Jadilah Xiumin si Anak Emas tuan Kim, bertolak ke Korea Selatan lebih dulu. Dia sudah terlalu bosan hidup sendirian di Cina. Setidaknya di Incheon ini ia bisa bercanda dengan Sehun dan Donghae, kakak laki-laki Sehun.

"Umin-ah,"

"Ya, Tante Oh?"

"Hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja. Ikut Sehun sana, ke kampus." Nyonya Lee mengarahkan dagunya pada Sehun yang sibuk menyomot _sandwich_ di salah satu meja yang ada di pojok _café,_ sendirian.

"Untuk?"

"Mungkin kau berubah pikiran dan ingin meneruskan studi S2-mu. Tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat-lihat," Ibu Sehun itu mendorong bahu Xiumin menjauh dari mesin kopi. Beliau membawanya ke tempat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah.

"Tapi- Tante-"

"Tsk, sudah ikut sana! Toh Ayah dan Ibumu tidak akan keberatan kalau anak tunggalnya bersekolah lagi. Hun, bawa Minseok ikut denganmu." Sehun mem-_pause_ gerakan –memakai ransel-nya dan hanya mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Kalau Umin jadi berkuliah di sana, 'kan lumayan ada yang memonitoringmu."

Sehun mendesis merasa diejek. "Aku sudah besar Bu, aku bukan balita lagi," rajuknya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Bukan balita tapi masih hobi mem-_pout_-kan bibir. _H__eol_.. dasar manja," cibir Xiumin sembari bersedekap membuang wajah dari Sehun.

"Sudahlah, Umin _Hyung_, buang apronmu. Kalau ikut denganku, cepatlah sedikit, aku terburu-buru," omel Sehun lalu membenarkan posisi jam tangannya.

"Iya, cerewet."

Ibu Sehun membantu Xiumin melepas apron cokelatnya kemudian mengambil alih apron tersebut. Selesai itu beliau mengecup bibir Sehun yang masih manyun sekilas, membuat Sehun-

"IBU! AKU SUDAH BESAR! JANGAN MENCIUMKU SEMBARANGAN! Ya Tuhan..." Sehun memijit pelipisnya gemas lalu berjalan mendahului keluar _café_. Beruntung _café_ itu belum buka, kalau tidak mungkin Sehun akan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam ransel saat itu juga.

Melihat reaksi Sehun, Nyonya Oh dan Xiumin terkekeh geli.

"Aku pergi, Tante," pamit Xiumin kemudian berlari kecil membuntut Sehun.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Ibu Sehun kemudian.

...

Untuk mengikuti mata kuliah kedua hari ini, Sehun harus menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kantin bersama Xiumin, juga tiga teman yang satu jurusan dengannya. Tiga orang tersebut adalah Huang Zitao, Park Chanyeol dan terakhir Kim Jongin.

Cukup lama berbincang-bincang dengan teman barunya, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Xiumin. Orang tersebut berada di meja yang cukup jauh dari tempat Xiumin. Ia mengenakan _coat_ cokelat tua dengan _iced americano_ di mejanya. Di antara tiga teman lain yang berada di hadapannya, orang itu tampak paling muda.

Setelah lama menahan diri, akhirnya Xiumin mencondongkan badan pada Sehun yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah. "Hun-ah, apa dia mahasiswa teladan?" bisik Xiumin pada Sehun dengan mata yang mengarah pada orang tadi.

Sehun mengikuti arah mata Xiumin kemudian menggeleng. "Dia... dosen termuda di sini, dosen sastra Jepang. Mungkin, usianya dua atau tiga tahun di atasmu _Hyung_. Kenapa dia jadi dosen di usia semuda itu, sudah pasti otaknya yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol mengikuti arah mata Sehun dan Xiumin kemudian diikuti yang lain.

"Kemari kalian semua," Tao memberi aba-aba pada empat manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mencondongkan badan ke tengah meja setengah berbisik. "Dengar-dengar, Luhan _Seonsaengnim_-"

"Jadi, namanya Luhan?" potong Xiumin dijawab anggukan yang lain.

"-dia mantan masokis-"

"APA?!"

Kalimat Tao kembali terputus akibat teriakan berlebihan _a la_ drama murahan Chanyeol, membuat Sehun CS menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana, termasuk Luhan si Dosen Magnae. Empat pemuda itu _sweatdrop_ seketika, kecuali Chanyeol yang memukul-mukul mulutnya merasa bersalah.

Setelah orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing, Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Tao yang membeku menempelkan dahinya pada meja kantin. Malu akibat mulut _uncontrolable_ Chanyeol. "Ayo lanjutkan!" suruh Jongin setengah berbisik.

"Masokis bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Tao memeriksa keadaan sekeliling, takut-takut ada yang mendengar. "Menurut kabar yang aku dapatkan, Luhan _Seonsangnim_ gagal menikah karena calon istrinya meninggal akibat kecelakaan beruntun saat di perjalanan menuju gereja. Dan sejak kematian calon istrinya, Luhan _seonsaengnim_ suka menyilet tangannya sendiri lalu menghisap darahnya sampai puas. Lihat saja dia selalu pakai _bandage_ di kedua pergelangan tangannya."

Empat manusia itu reflek melihat ke arah Luhan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian terdengar helaan kecewa. Luhan mengenakan mantel, sudah pasti tangannya tertutup.

"I- itu bukan karena dia pengguna obat terlarang, 'kan?" kali ini Chanyeol dapat mengontrol volume suaranya.

"Tentu tidak! Kalau dia pengguna barang haram, sudah pasti dipecat dari sini. Apa kau lupa, setiap enam bulan sekali ada _test urine_ di sini?" bela Jongin.

Mendengar pembelaan Jongin, Sehun dan Tao kedapatan berkontak mata sekilas kemudian pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Benar juga. Calon istrinya kan meninggal sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu." Tao menghela napas lalu kembali pada posisi duduk yang benar.

"Tapi dia bukan psikopat, 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dijawab gidikan bahu Tao.

"Berdo'a saja dia bukan psikopat," sahut Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa Xiumin _Hyung_?" suara Chanyeol membuat Xiumin sedikit tersentak.

"Uh...kau memanggilku Tao?"

"Dia yang tanya," Tao menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Oh.. kau Yeol. Tidak, hanya saja... penasaran kenapa dia terlihat akrab dengan para dosen. Hehe," jawab Xiumin diikuti cengiran canggung.

_'Tidak mungkin orang itu. Pria Tuxedo di halte itu mungkin orang lain. Tapi kenapa wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Dosen Luhan? Dan menurut cerita Tao tentang pernikahan... itu... ah... mustahil. Semoga saja aku salah orang,'_ benak Xiumin.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, setiap hari jum'at dan sabtu Xiumin rajin membuntut Sehun untuk sekedar melihat-lihat area kampus. Dan kegiatan tersebut berjalan hampir sebulan. Terimakasih pada Nyonya Oh, ibu Sehun. Beliau melapor pada orang tua Xiumin kalau Xiumin tertarik untuk bersekolah lagi. Padahal Xiumin tidak pernah berkata demikian. Sebab itu Xiumin dipaksa orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Beruntung tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai beberapa bulan lagi, jadi masih ada waktu bagi Xiumin untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Ya, _Seonsaengnim_?"

Sehun yang merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh salah satu dosen, berjalan ke arah si Pemanggil. Kwon Jiyong, dosen seni rupa. Dosen termuda kedua itu sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku taman bersama dosen termuda pertama, Luhan.

Sehun membungkuk kecil, "ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Saem_?"

"Begini, nanti sore aku ada seminar di daerah Daegu, bisa kau bantu aku? Sepulang kuliah mengantarkan map-ku ke rumah Kim Jongwoon _Saengnim_? Di map ini," Dosen Kwon menunjukkan map biru yang ia pangku, "berisi _music sheet_ tugas para mahasiswa semester lima. Kau tahu 'kan ini sangat penting?" Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk ke sana, sedangkan map ini harus sudah di tangan Jongwoon _S__eonsaengnim_ paling lambat jam delapan malam. Kau mau membantuku?"

"Baik _Saem_, saya mengerti."

Dosen Kwon menyerahkan map tersebut pada Sehun, "terimakasih dan hati-hati di jalan."

Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk. Ia membungkuk pada Dosen Kwon dan Luhan, "saya pergi dulu," pamitnya kemudian berlari menghampiri Xiumin yang masih setia menungguinya di koridor.

Setelah punggung Sehun semakin menjauh, Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh ke arah Jiyong. "Kau mempercayai anak itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jiyong balik bertanya sambil meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya, mengaransemen ulang lirik lagu di _notebook_-nya. "Setahuku dia bukan mahasiswa pembuat onar dan dapat diandalkan," lanjutnya.

...

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Dosen Kim, ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba berdering. Ada satu panggilan masuk dari Tao. Ia menepikan mobilnya lalu menggeser _button_ hijau pada ponsel tersebut.

"Ada apa Tao-ya?"

_"Masalah! Masalah!"_

"Masalah kenapa?"

_"Pertama, apa kau sedang bersama dengan seseorang?"_

"Eoh"

_"Menjauhlah sedikit. Lebih baik orang itu tidak mendengar __percakapan__ kita. Cepat!"_

Sehun mendecak kesal kemudian keluar dari mobil. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya lalu setengah berteriak pada Xiumin, "_Hyung_, mungkin aku sedikit lama."

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti.

Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Tao tadi, Sehun berpikir mungkin sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi. Ia berjalan ke sebuah pohon yang berada di tempat yang cukup gelap, puluhan meter di belakang mobilnya. Kebetulan ia berhenti di area yang lumayan sepi dan jauh dari keramaian. Bahkan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dapat dihitung dengan hitungan jari.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? aku sudah sendirian."

_"Kau ingat, dulu aku pernah jadi –pemakai- saat tahun pertama kuliah?"_

"Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa? Kau 'kan sudah berhenti."

_"Baru saja aku mendapat _e-mail _dari alamat yang tidak kukenal. Dia mengirim fotoku saat berpesta dengan teman-temanku dulu, dan mengancamku akan menge__-_hack _jaringan universitas dan menyebarkan ke setiap _gadget_ dan komputer yang ada di sana! Bagaimana ini?!" _

"La- lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Bodoh?"

"Cuma kau satu-satunya teman kampus yang tahu aku mantan pemakai, tapi...ayolah Brengsek! Apa kau tidak punya ide sama sekali?!"

"Kalau benar itu terjadi, aku tidak hanya di-D.O. tapi masuk kantor polisi juga! Kau tahu aku juga memalsu hasil _test urine_ waktu itu!" lanjut Tao.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya jengah, "memangnya apa yang dia minta-"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun membuat Sehun tersentak lalu memutar kepalanya ke belakang. "O- oh.. Luhan _Seonsaengnim_," cicit Sehun menundukkan kepala kemudian memutus panggilannya dengan Tao. "Sedang apa _Seonsaengnim_ di sini?" tanyanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Hmm... jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?"

"A- aku- maaf, saya menerima telepon dari-seseorang. Hehe.."

"Pasti Huang Zitao?"

Serasa ditancap sebuah busur panah, tanpa sadar Sehun perlahan melangkah mundur, semakin menjauh dari mobilnya. "B- bagaimana _Seonsaengnim_ bisa t- tahu?"

"Karena aku yang mengancamnya," celetuk Luhan _to-the-point_. Ia semakin melangkah kedepan seolah memojokkan Sehun. "Aku tahu kalau kau teman terdekat Huang Zitao saat ini dan, sudah kupastikan kau adalah orang pertama yang akan dimintai bantuan."

"K- kalau-b- boleh tahu, apa yang s- _Seonsaengnim_ inginkan?"

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Hmm..." Luhan menggantung jawabannya. Tangan kirinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan berbahan kulit menekan-nekan ujung bolpoint hingga mengeluarkan bunyi 'klik' berulang-ulang. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada yang aku inginkan dari Zitao, aku cuma minta tolong padanya untuk-"

**C****LEB**

**CRAT**

"Akh!"

Luhan menusuk leher Sehun menggunakan bolpoint logamnya. Dalam sekali hentakan, arteri Sehun terputus. Luhan memperhatikan bolpointnya lekat-lekat kemudian tersenyum puas.

"_Seonsae_-..._nimh_.." lirih Sehun _speechless_ sambil memegangi lehernya yang menyemburkan darah segar tanpa ampun. Ia tersimpuh pada trotoar dengan tangan kiri yang mencoba meraih pantofel Luhan, membuat Luhan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Hmm...bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyambungkan nadi yang sudah putus. _Seonsangenim_ saaangat menyesal tidak bisa membantumu." Luhan mengelus rahang mulus Sehun kemudian menendang wajahnya sekeras mungkin hingga terdengar suara patahan.

Sudah dipastikan hidung Sehun tak lagi berbentuk.

Luhan menjilat sisa darah yang menodai bolpointnya. "Darahmu lumayan manis rupanya."

"Oh ya, Sehun-ah, maafkan _Seonsaengnim_, aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit. Lagipula jarak rumah sakit dari sini lumayan jauh, sepertinya bahan bakar mobil _Seonsaengnim_ tidak mencukupi," tambah Luhan dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan berbalik menghampiri Sehun kembali. Ia menendang tubuh sekarat Sehun hingga Sehun terlempar dan berguling jatuh dengan posisi terlentang.

Luhan menggeledah saku hoodie Sehun, mengambil ponselnya lalu melemparnya ke aspal. Belum puas, Luhan menginjak benda elektronik yang didominasi layar sentuh tersebut berkali-kali sampai tidak memungkinkan untuk diperbaiki kembali.

Sehun yang sudah sangat lemah, bahkan tak dapat membuka matanya sendiri, mencoba mencengkram pergelangan kaki Luhan dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

"Uminh... _Hyungh_... jangan sakiti- Umin _Hyungh_\- uhukk" Sehun tersedak diikuti muntah darah hitam kental dari mulutnya. Mulut yang sebelumnya sudah memutih kekurangan darah, menggigil meraup oksigen rakus.

Luhan mendecih kecil, "sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Itu hanya akan mempercepat kematianmu. Nikmati saja tiap napas yang kau hirup." Pemuda psikopat itu menepuk kepala Sehun kemudian benar-benar beranjak pergi.

Sesampainya di mobil Sehun, Luhan membuka pintu yang ada di sebelah Xiumin. Sebelumnya ia telah menyingkirkan jaket juga sarung tangan yang terkena cipratan darah Sehun.

"Hun-ah, kenapa kau la-" Xiumin tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Mendapati sebuah pergelangan tangan yang penuh bekas sayatan tersampir pada tepian pintu, membuat Xiumin membeku. Dengan jantung yang mulai bergemuruh tidak tenang, Xiumin memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah si Pemilik tangan.

"L- Luhan _Seonsaengnim_?" cicit Xiumin setengah takut.

Luhan tersenyum ke arah Xiumin. "Kita bertemu lagi, Tuan Kim," sambut Luhan setelahnya memborgol tangan Xiumin dengan tangannya sendiri.

"_Seonsaengnim_! Apa yang Anda lakukan?!" teriakan Xiumin tak digubris Luhan sama sekali. Ia terus menggeret Xiumin menjauh dari mobil Sehun menuju mobilnya sendiri.

"Saya sedang perjalanan ke rumah Kim Jongwoon _Seonsaengnim, Saem_!"

"Kalau saya pergi begitu saja, Sehun akan mencari saya! S_eonsaengnim_!"

"Sehun katamu?" tanya Luhan geram setelah memasukkan Xiumin paksa ke dalam mobilnya. Kedua mata Luhan menatap mata Xiumin tajam. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Disuguhi sepasang mata kucing yang nampak berkilau khawatir itu dengan jarak terlampau dekat, membuat Luhan tersenyum, "benar-benar manis sekali."

Luhan melepas borgol yang sebelumnya membelenggu tangannya lalu dipindahkan ke pegangan tangan yang ada di atas pintu mobil. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Sehun sudah dalam perjalanan bertemu dengan Sohee." Luhan membanting pintu Xiumin lalu bertolak ke jok pengemudi.

"Sohee?" tanya Xiumin heran.

Luhan mengangguk, "mantan calon istriku." Ia menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dada Xiumin naik turun tak karuan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Luhan membawa dirinya. Sebuah ingatan kecil tentang kejadian di halte dulu, digabung suara-suara Zitao yang bercerita tentang seluk beluk Luhan saat itu, mulai sahut menyahut bertarung di kepala Xiumin. Semua sudah sangat jelas sekarang, seseorang yang ia temui di halte waktu itu memang benar Luhan.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku menemukan pengganti Sohee." Luhan kembali bersuara. "Wajah kalian berdua benar-benar sama."

"Antarkan aku pada Sehun! Dosen gila!" Xiumin yang meledak memukuli kaca jendela mobil Luhan secara membabi buta. Sebelumnya Xiumin sudah menekan tombol pembuka jendela, tapi tombol tersebut telah dikunci oleh si Pengemudi yang tak lain adalah Luhan sendiri. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sehun adikku?!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _dashboard_. Sebuah pistol bius. Ia mengarahkan pada leher Xiumin tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu.

**CU****B****B**

"Akh.."

Tak lama kemudian, Xiumin hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

END

.

REVIEW OI! REVIEW! JAN KABOR DOLO! :3 Gimana? Adegan gore-nya kurang greget yah? Coba deh pas baca sambil silet-silet tangan, pasti ng-feel :3 *author langsung dibacok*


End file.
